I'm Coming For You Dr. Corday
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A face from Elizabeth's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the 8th season however there are a few changes in this story. Peter never left, Malucci was never fired, and Kerry isn't gay she is married to Carter. Everything else is the same as the show.  
  
I got the idea for this fanfic form a resent episode of Lifetime's medical drama *Strong Medicine*   
  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters are the property of Warner Bros., Michael Criticon. I wish I owned Carter!   
  
This fic is rated PG-13   
  
A face from Elizabeth's past comes back to haunt her.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Coming For You Dr. Corday  
  
  
Elizabeth yawned as she set her baby daughter down for her nap. She kissed her forehead and padded across the hall to her bedroom. Mark was at work the baby was asleep and her shift didn't start for another four hours. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. The telephone started ringing. She sighed as she reached for it. "Hello Corday/Greene residence" she said. Nobody answered all she could hear was heavy breathing then a low voice "I'm coming for you Dr. Corday" Elizabeth smirked "Very funny who is this Mark, or maybe Carter" She heard a bone chilling laugh followed by a dial tone. She hung up the phone and laid back down thinking nothing of the call.   
  
Elizabeth was just starting to doze off when the telephone started to ring again. She picked it up. "Hello" she said. She heard the same voice as last time. "Soon Dr. Corday soon you'll be mine" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay Mark, Carter whoever you are" She heard the same laugh then a dial tone. As soon as she set it down it started to ring again. She picked it up and screamed "Stop calling here" The voice on the other end giggled "Whoa what did I do this time did I leave the toilet seat up again" Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Mark" she whispered. Mark thought she sounded kind of strange. "Yeah Elizabeth its me are you alright" he asked. Elizabeth let out a breath. "Yeah I'm fine I got a few crank calls earlier and I guess they spooked me out a little." Mark's pager started beeping. He looked at it "Ahh I got to go Elizabeth I'm being paged to the ER don't worry about the calls its probably some kids messing around." "I love you". She told Mark she loved him too and hung up the phone.   
  
Elizabeth looked at the clock. It was already 1:00. Her shift started at 3:00. She gave up on trying to nap she decided to put on One Life To Live it was her favorite soap opera. Elizabeth was glued to the tv as Lindsey poured her guts out to Troy telling him she was the one who gave Nora the drug that erased her memories. The doorbell rings. "Ahh just when it was getting good!" She pulled herself away from the tv. She walked down the stairs and over to the door.  
  
Elizabeth turned the doorknob and opened the door. She saw a face from her past that she prayed she'd never see again. The person at the door smiled an evil grin. She tried to shut the door but he pushed it open. "Now Dr. Corday that's no way to treat an old friend" She started to tremble "You are not my friend" He took a few steps into the house and shut the door. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled her to him. She felt his hot breath on her neck. She tried to get loose from his grip. He smirked "It won't do any good to fight" He shoved her down on the couch. He got on top of her. She felt his body pressing down on hers. His hot breath was in her face "You're mine now Dr. Corday" he said. He laughed.   
  
Elizabeth started crying. She tried to fight she tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. She trembled as he pinned her down. She could feel his hands all over her body. His touch made her skin crawl. She shrouded at the sound of her sweat pants being torn. She tried to fight him off but it didn't do any good. It just upset him causing him to hit her. She laid there crying and praying for it to be over.  
  
Sometime later. Elizabeth laid on the couch her clothes were torn her hair was a mess and she had bruises on her face and wrists. He was looking down at her as he fastened his pants. He grinned evilly "Thanks for a great time Dr. Corday" he laughed as he walked out the front door. Elizabeth laid there curled up in a little ball. She stayed that way for a few minutes making sure he was really gone. She slowly rose from the couch and walked up the stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror. She starting crying when she saw her reflection. She jumped when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the clock it was 2:30. She sighed realizing it was probably Katherine, Ella's sitter.   
  
Elizabeth threw her tangled hair into a ponytail and threw a robe on over her torn clothes. She went down stairs and let Katherine in she told her that Ella was napping but should be waking up soon. Katherine nodded and walked up the stairs.   
  
Elizabeth sighed with relief Katherine didn't question how she looked. Elizabeth needed to go to the hospital not only to be checked out but because she needed to be with friends. She searched the closet finding one of Mark's old coats. She discarded her robe and put the coat on. She grabbed her purse locked the door and headed to County.  
  
Elizabeth stood near the ambulance bay doors. She prayed she didn't run into Mark she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She took a breath and slowly walked into the ER. She just stood there. She was crying again. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder she jumped and started to tremble. She turned around and saw Kerry.   
Kerry gasped a little when she saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes and the bruise along the side of her face. "Elizabeth what happened" She whispered. She looked at her "Kerry I....I was raped" she was finally able to whisper through her tears.   
  
Kerry was shocked and horrified. She looked at Elizabeth she didn't know what to say. Elizabeth tightened the coat around her body. "Kerry I need you to do a....to do a" She was unable to finish she broke down in sobs. Kerry knew what she meant. She quietly led Elizabeth to an empty exam room. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Kerry reach in to the cabinet for a rape kit.   
Kerry looked down at the kit in her hands. She never thought she'd have to do one of these on a colleague, on a friend. She took a deep breath and turned to Elizabeth. She set the kit on the tray and grabbed the chart. "Okay Elizabeth first thing we're going to do is the patient history" Elizabeth was a doctor so she knew the whole routine. She nodded and started to blurt things out. "Elizabeth Michelle Corday-Greene, 34 year old female, married, No intercourse in the last 72 hours" Kerry looked at her she knew the next part would be difficult for her. "Elizabeth I need to ask you about your assailant, was he a" Elizabeth interrupted her "He was an aquatints" she whispered. Kerry looked at her "You knew him" she asked. Elizabeth nodded as she was over come with more tears.   
  
  
Who is Elizabeth's assailant? Will Elizabeth tell Mark what happened to her and what will his reaction be if she does....Find Out in....... Chapter 2: Fear........Coming Soon!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

This Chapter takes place right after the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criction, and NBC. The character officer Nora Geller is mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Fear  
  
  
Kerry looked at her she knew the next part would be difficult for her. "Elizabeth I need to ask you about your assailant, was he a" Elizabeth interrupted her "He was an aquatints" she whispered. Kerry looked at her "You knew him" she asked. Elizabeth nodded as she was over come with more tears.   
  
Kerry sat there silently. She was in shock. She gently touched her hand "Who was it Elizabeth? Who did this to you" Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer. Abby walked in. "Umm sorry to interrupt but there's an Officer Geller here asking for you Kerry" A woman with long dark hair pulled back in a braid appeared next to her. "I'm officer Nora Geller is it alright if I come in" Kerry looked at Elizabeth. She slowly nodded. "I'm Dr. Kerry Weaver and this is Dr. Elizabeth Corday" Officer Geller nodded. She grabbed a stool and sat down in front of Elizabeth "Dr. Corday I know this is going to be difficult but I need to take down your statement now"   
  
Elizabeth started to tremble again and more tears filled her eyes. She slowly nodded and whispered "okay, but I want Kerry to stay" She nodded "Of course Dr. Weaver is the treating physician and I assumed she was your friend as well" Elizabeth wasn't too sure about that she hadn't really been to kind to Kerry in the past. Kerry nodded "Yes we're friends can we get on with it so I can finish the exam" Elizabeth looked at Kerry and smiled a little. Officer Geller nodded and turned to Elizabeth. "Okay Dr. Corday I need for you to tell me exactly what happened.   
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath "It was about 11 am I had just put my daughter down for her nap, my shift didn't start until 3 so I went to my room to take a nap I don't get much sleep between my crazy hours here and my baby so I try to nap any time I can" "I had just laid down when my phone started to ring the voice on the phone said "I'm coming for you Dr. Corday" I thought it was just my husband or Carter messing around they're jokers sometimes." Officer Geller stopped her. "What is your husband's name and who's Carter" she asked. Elizabeth sighed "My husband is Dr. Mark Greene and Dr. John Carter he's Kerry's husband they both work here in the ER and no neither one of them did this to me"  
  
Officer Geller nodded "So it wasn't them making the phone call" Elizabeth nodded "that's right after awhile I got a second phone call and this time they said "Soon Dr. Corday, soon you'll be mine" "Right after that call my husband called and I guess I was a bit jumpy cause I yelled at him" Officer Geller interrupted again "Did you tell him about the calls" She nodded "Yes he told me not to worry about it ,so I didn't I turned on my soap opera and I was really into it when I heard the doorbell I thought it Katherine showing up early. "Who's Katherine" Officer Geller asked. Elizabeth started to tremble again "She's my daughter's sitter but it wasn't her at the door" "It was....It was" She stopped as she was over come with sobs.  
  
Kerry sat down beside her and gently put her arm around her "I know how hard this must be Elizabeth but I promise you're safe here" Officer Geller looked at her "Who was at your door Dr. Corday" Kerry glared at her. She knew the officer was doing her job but couldn't she see how upset Elizabeth was. Officer Geller sighed "Dr. Weaver I need to get the rest of her statement" Kerry looked at her "I know just let me calm her down" Kerry spoke softly to her. "Elizabeth I know you're frightened its okay, why don't you tell me who was at the door okay" She looked at her, her voice shaky as she spoke "It...it.. was D..D..D..Dean Rollins" she finally spat out. I, I tied to shut the door on him but he forced it open"   
  
The color drained from Kerry's face. She knew exactly who Dean Rollins was. She and Luka had tried to save one of his victims but she was losing too much blood. They pulled Carter in to donate blood because there was no time to get more blood from the blood bank. Despite their efforts they were still unable to save her. Elizabeth had treated Dean after he was involved in an MVA he had tormented Elizabeth every chance he got up until the day they transferred him.   
  
Officer Geller looked at Kerry. "Dr. Weaver are you alright" She nodded "Yes its just Dean Rollins he was a patient here he was released to the police for rape and murder. He should be in jail how was he able to get to Elizabeth" Officer Geller shook her head "I don't know Dr. Weaver but we'll look into it but now I need the rest of her statement" Elizabeth looked at the officer. "He grabbed my wrist I felt his breath on my neck I tried to fight him but he said it wouldn't do any good for me to fight" He shoved me down on to the couch and he got on top of me" "He was in my face" He said "you're mine now Dr. Corday" "His hands were all over me I could hear my sweat pants being torn then he... he.. he...raped me afterward he thanked me for great time and left"   
  
Her whole body trembled as she started to sob. "It was my fault I should have fought harder, Why didn't I fight harder , Mark won't want me anymore, its my fault I should have fought harder" Officer Geller took this as her cue to leave. She turned to Kerry "I have enough I'll leave now so you can take care of her" "Thank you" Kerry whispered.   
  
As soon as the officer was gone Kerry turned to Elizabeth she had to finish the exam but that would have to wait a few minutes. Kerry pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "Shh its okay Elizabeth it was NOT your fault you did fight if you had fought more he may have killed you and Mark he loves you so much Elizabeth you have a daughter together he's always going to want you" Elizabeth pulled away from her. She was still crying. "Why are you doing this for me Kerry" Kerry sighed "I know what people think of me Elizabeth I know to alot of people I'm the wicked bitch of the ER I'm tough because I have to be to keep this place running but I do have a heart and I do care" "I've seen too many of my friends hurt Mark's attack, Lucy's death, John's stabbing and drug addiction, people don't think I care but I do"   
  
Elizabeth started to calm down she noticed a few tears in Kerry's eyes. "I'm sorry Kerry I didn't mean to upset you" she whispered. Kerry looked at her "You didn't" She looked at the rape kit. She hated this but she knew she had to do it. "Elizabeth I..I need to finish the kit" Elizabeth nodded she knew Kerry had to collect the evidence they would use to put Dean away once and for all.   
  
Kerry was busy finishing Elizabeth's exam when the door opened. Mark walked in "Kerry I need you to" he stopped when he saw Elizabeth. He walked over to her. He saw the bruise on the side of her face. "Elizabeth" he whispered. ""What happened". Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "Those calls it was...it was Dean Rollins" He came to the house Mark he forced his way in and he.....he.....he raped me" Mark put his arms around her. She clung to him as her tears turned to sobs. "I tried to fight Mark I did but I should have fought harder it was my fault I'm sorry Mark I'm sorry" He gently rocked her. "Shh its okay Elizabeth you have nothing to be sorry for it wasn't your fault."   
  
Kerry hated to interrupt "Okay Elizabeth I just have to draw some blood and we'll be done." Elizabeth nodded and extended her arm making sure she didn't let go of Mark. She drew the blood and put a bandage on her arm. "There you're all set I'll get you some scrubs and Mark can take you home"   
  
Elizabeth started to tremble "I can't go home Mark not tonight what if he comes back" Mark hated seeing her so upset. He looked at her "Okay we'll stay somewhere else tonight I'll go get Ella" Elizabeth nodded "Where will we stay tonight" she whispered. He hugged her close "I don't know Elizabeth I don't know"  
  
Where will Elizabeth and Mark spend the night, will Elizabeth ever feel safe again......Find out in......Chapter 3:Haunted Dreams.................Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Haunted Dreams

This chapter takes place directly after the last one.  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Critchin, and NBC   
  
Chapter 3:Haunted Dreams  
  
Elizabeth started to tremble "I can't go home Mark not tonight what if he comes back" Mark hated seeing her so upset. He looked at her "Okay we'll stay somewhere else tonight I'll go get Ella" Elizabeth nodded "Where will we stay tonight" she whispered. He hugged her close "I don't know Elizabeth I don't know"  
Mark continued to hold Elizabeth. He thought of Dean Rollins. He wanted to wrap his hands around that man's throat and choke every once of life out of his pathetic worthless body. Kerry came back in and handed Elizabeth some scrubs. Mark pulled away from Elizabeth. He lightly touched her cheek "Elizabeth honey I'm going to go to the house and get Ella and some things for us okay" Elizabeth hugged the scrubs close to her as tears filled her eyes again. She started to tremble "I'm scared Mark please don't go"   
Mark sighed he didn't know what to do he didn't want to leave her but he had to go get Ella. Kerry looked at her watch then she looked over at Elizabeth. "I have an idea my shift ends in a few minutes I'll take Elizabeth home with me she can take a shower and lay down for awhile" Mark turned to Elizabeth. "Honey is that okay with you" She nodded. "Yeah but then what" she whispered. Kerry smiled "You'll stay with John and I" Mark looked at her. "Kerry are you sure I mean we could stay at a hotel or something" She touched Marks shoulder. "Nonsense you're staying with us we have plenty of room"   
Mark smiled and gave Kerry a quick hug. "Thank you" he turned to Elizabeth he kissed her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll be back as quick as I can you'll be okay with Kerry right" she nodded "yes" she whispered "Be careful Mark I love you" He smiled "I will and I love you too" he looked back at Elizabeth as he left the room.  
Kerry looked at Elizabeth "I'm going to get my things from my locker while you get dressed okay" Elizabeth nodded "Thank you Kerry ,for everything" Kerry nodded as she left the room. Elizabeth fought back more tears as she slowly removed her hospital gown. She looked at the dark bruises on her wrists. She looked down further at the dark bruises that were now visible on her thighs. She was shaking as she grabbed the scrubs and pulled them on over her bruised body. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them hugging herself tightly.  
She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear Kerry come in. She lightly touched Elizabeth's shoulder startling her. When she saw it was only Kerry she relaxed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth I didn't mean to scare you, are you ready to go" She nodded "yeah I guess so" She got down off the gurney. She just stood there staring at the door. She started to tremble. How could she walk through that door through the ER where everyone knew her. She knew they'd point and stare. Kerry gently rubbed Elizabeth's back. "Come on Elizabeth its going to be okay I promise"   
Elizabeth took a deep breath and allowed Kerry to guide her out the door. Elizabeth had been wrong nobody even seemed to notice her. They were headed out the ambulance bay doors when they ran into Peter. He noticed the bruises on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth what happened" he asked as he reached out and gently touched her face. She started to tremble again. She pushed Peter's hand away and turned away from him. Peter looked to Kerry for answers. "Kerry what's going on what happened to her" She took a deep breath. "Peter she was raped" he stood there in shock. "What! who was it" he asked. Kerry sighed "Do you remember a patient by the name of Dean Rollins" Peter nodded "Yes I helped Elizabeth save his life" She looked down at her hands. "it was him he forced himself into her house"  
Peter was furious. "Where's Mark" Kerry glanced over at Elizabeth. "He went to get Ella they're staying with John and I tonight" Peter's pager went off. He looked at it "Damn Ramono" he walked over to Elizabeth. He lightly touched her shoulder. She slowly turned to look at him. "Elizabeth I want you to know I'm here for you" She half smiled "Thank you Peter" she whispered. She gave him a quick hug. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'll call you later okay" she nodded. He glanced back at her as he walked away. He swore that if he saw Rollins he'd kill him and he was sure Mark felt the same way.  
Kerry walked Elizabeth out to her car. Elizabeth looked at the car it was definitely not the type of car she pictured Kerry driving. It was a gold convertible seabring. Kerry unlocked the door and Elizabeth got in. They drove to Kerry's house in silence.  
Kerry unlocked her front door. Elizabeth stepped inside. She looked around the small intimate living room. There was African tribal masks and art hanging on the walls. There was a small fire place and on the mantel sat several photos of John, Jeanie, and a few group shots from work. Kerry smiled "Come on I'll show you upstairs so you can take a shower and get comfortable." Elizabeth nodded and followed her upstairs. Kerry led her to what she assumed was her and Carter's bedroom. Kerry got out a fresh towel and wash cloth and handed them to Elizabeth.   
Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower letting it warm up. She set the towel down on the toilet and slowly removed the scrubs she was wearing. She stepped into the warm spray of water. She stood there for a minute before sinking down to the tub. Drawing her knees up to her chest she began to sob. Her tears mixed with the warm water running down on her. Elizabeth didn't know how long she had stayed that way. She was startled by a knock on the door. She heard Kerry's voice. "Elizabeth are you alright in there." Elizabeth sighed she felt like she'd never be alright again. "Yes I'm fine" she replied. She heard Kerry's voice again. "Okay I put some clothes on the bed for you." Elizabeth thanked her. She heard Kerry walk away. She was alone again listening to the sounds of the water and her tears.  
Elizabeth stayed that way for a bit longer. She scrubbed and washed over and over again but she could still feel his presence on her skin. She gave up. She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body. She left the bathroom. She made her way to Kerry's bedroom. She looked at the clothes laying on the bed. A pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt. She put on the sweat pants. She knew they were Carter's they were baggy on her. She slipped the tee-shirt on. It had Africa printed across the front so she knew it was Kerry's.   
She sat down on the edge of the bed. She glanced around the room. It too had a few pieces of African art on the walls. There were several photos on the two dressers. There was a night stand containing a clock radio a box of Kleenex, a cordless telephone and a photo from Kerry and Carter's wedding. Elizabeth yawned she was getting tired. She laid back on Kerry's bed. Pulling herself into a fetal position she soon drifted into a restless sleep.   
Elizabeth tossed and turned as Dean Rollins haunted her dreams. He was in her house pushing her down on the couch it was happening all over again he was raping her and she couldn't stop him. Elizabeth started to yell out in her sleep. "No please stop no"   
Kerry was downstairs preparing dinner when she heard Elizabeth scream. She turned off what she had been cooking and raced up the stairs as best she could. She walked into her bedroom and saw Elizabeth moving around in her sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her. "Elizabeth wake up" she whispered. Elizabeth woke up to the feel of Kerry's hand on her shoulder and freaked out. "No please stop" she screamed as she pulled away from Kerry's touch.   
Kerry spoke softly "Elizabeth its okay you're safe its me Kerry" Elizabeth blinked. "Kerry" she whispered. She started crying. Kerry slowly pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "He won't leave me alone he's in my dreams" Elizabeth cried. "Make it stop Kerry please make him go away" Kerry wasn't sure how to respond to that so she didn't say anything. She just sat there holding her trying her best to comfort her.   
Elizabeth heard the front door open. She heard a voice call out. In her mind she heard "I know you're here Dr. Corday" but the voice really said "Kerry I'm home" It was only Carter but in Elizabeth's mind it was Dean. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Kerry felt Elizabeth tense up gripping her arm as she started to tremble. "Don't let him hurt me, don't let Dean hurt me" she cried. Kerry looked at the frightened woman in her arms. "Elizabeth honey Dean isn't here its just John" Elizabeth heard the footsteps get closer. She looked up and saw Carter standing in the doorway.   
Carter smiled. He crossed the room to where the women sat. He leaned down and kissed Kerry on the cheek. He then spoke to Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth what brings you here" he asked. When she didn't answer him he grew concerned. He gently touched Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth flinched and pulled away from his touch. "No please don't hurt me" She cried. Carter looked confused "Hurt you" he whispered. "Elizabeth I'd never hurt you"   
Kerry looked at her husband. She sighed. "John its not you she's afraid of" He looked at her "What's going on" he asked. Kerry touched Carter's hand. "She was raped John" Carter looked at Elizabeth. "Who" he whispered. "Who hurt Elizabeth" Kerry took a deep breath. "Dean Rollins he was her patient a few years ago, he forced his way into her house and he raped her" She looked at him. "John she was scared to go back home I told her that her, Mark and the baby could stay here tonight" Carter nodded. "Elizabeth you and Mark are welcome to stay as long as you want I promise you'll be safe here."   
Elizabeth had calmed down a little. She looked at Carter for a minute. She slowly reached out and gave him a small hug. "Thank you" she whispered. He smiled and nodded. The sound of the telephone ringing made them jump. Kerry reached over and picked it up. "Hello Carter/Weaver residents" "Oh hello officer Geller, yes she is. What!? Its not true it can't be true" "Why couldn't you" "What does that mean" "This doesn't make any sense!" "Yeah I'm sure" Kerry slammed the phone down. She looked at Elizabeth. How was she going to tell her what was going on? She sighed sadly.  
  
What did officer Geller tell Kerry? Will Kerry tell Elizabeth? Find out in.... Chapter 4: Truth and Lies............Coming Soon!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4:Truth and Lies

This Chapter takes place right after the last one.  
  
Disclaimer : All ER characters belong to Warner Bros. ,Michael Critchton, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
  
Chapter 4: Truth and Lies  
  
  
Kerry glanced at Elizabeth. There was no easy way to tell her what Officer Geller had told her. Elizabeth noticed Kerry's strange look. "Kerry what was that all about" a thought accrued to her. "Oh no Mark" she whispered. Kerry looked at her "Oh, no no Mark is fine" she replied. Elizabeth was confused "Then what was it" She asked. Kerry took a deep breath. "It was about Dean Rollins" Just the mention of his name made Elizabeth tremble. "What ...what about him" she asked. Kerry sighed. "Officer Geller said the police picked him up they questioned him" she paused. "Elizabeth he said he didn't rape you he said it was consensual" "They let him go"  
  
Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "That's not true Kerry you have to believe me I love Mark with all my heart I'd never cheat on him especially with Rollins" " He raped me Kerry, he raped me" Her tears turned to sobs. Kerry hugged her. "I know, I know" she whispered. She looked over at Carter. She could see the anger on his face. "This doesn't make any since" he said. "How could they let him go he's a rapist and a murderer" he sat down on the edge of the bed near Elizabeth. He gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Elizabeth he won't get away with this" He stood up. He looked at Kerry "I'll be back" he told her. He headed for the door.  
  
Kerry had a bad feeling. She followed him into the hall "John wait where are you going what are you going to do" He took her hand. "Don't worry Kerry everything's going to be okay I promise" he leaned down and kissed her softly before heading down the stairs. She followed him downstairs. "John please" she pleaded. He looked at her "Go back upstairs Kerry go take care of Elizabeth" he opened the front door and Mark was standing there with Ella. He told Mark about the phone call and Dean being let go. Mark was furious. He looked at Carter he knew what he had in mind. "I'm coming with you" he handed Ella to Kerry. Kerry looked at the baby and then at the two men. "Mark, John please just come inside"  
  
Carter looked at her a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. He gently wiped away one of her tears. "Don't cry honey its going to be okay I promise" Kerry looked at him "That's bull John I know what you two are doing to do you're going after Dean yourselves and won't do any good for either of you or Elizabeth" Mark sighed "He lied to the cops Kerry he told them Elizabeth was a willing participant and they let him go I can't let him get away with hurting her I can't let him be free to try and hurt her again" Kerry looked at the men. "What about Elizabeth and Ella huh Mark" "What about me John" "what happens if you two end up in jail please just stay here I'll call Jeanie she'll tell Reggie he'll help us"  
  
Carter hated seeing Kerry so upset. "Mark and I know what we're doing you just have to trust us but if it makes you feel better go ahead and call Reggie okay" "Now go on go take care of Elizabeth and Ella" Kerry gave up she knew she wasn't going to win. She nodded. Carter hugged her. "I love you" she nodded "I love you too John" she whispered. Mark kissed Ella's forehead. "Kerry tell Elizabeth I love her" he said. Kerry nodded as she watched them walk out the door and disappear down the front stairs.  
  
She closed and locked the door. She sighed sadly. She prayed that Mark and John knew what they were doing, She walked back upstairs. She walked into her bedroom. Elizabeth was sitting there crying. Kerry took a deep breath. "Elizabeth someone's here to see you" She turned around. "Mark" Kerry sighed as shook her head "Ella" she handed the baby to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Kerry "Where's Mark" she asked. Kerry looked at her "He went with John I ..I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen"   
  
Elizabeth was confused "Kerry what are you talking about" Kerry sighed "John told Mark about Dean I think they're planning to go after him themselves" Elizabeth held Ella tightly in her arms. She started to tremble again. "What no they can't" she whimpered. Kerry picked up the phone. "Who are you calling" Elizabeth asked. Kerry glanced over at her "I'm calling Jeanie" Elizabeth looked at her. "Why" she asked. Kerry began to dial the number. "To ask for Reggie's help there's no way Mark and John can do this on there own"   
  
After a few rings Jeanie answered. Kerry filled her in on what was happening and she promptly told Kerry she's tell Reggie. Kerry thanked her and hung up.   
  
Elsewhere Mark and Carter were sitting at Doc Magoo's making their plans. Peter walked in. He spotted his two friends in the near by booth. He walked over to them. "Hey Mark why aren't you over at Kerry's with Elizabeth." Mark looked at Peter. He filled him in on the phone call Kerry had received. Peter frowned "That's ridiculous Elizabeth would never do that" Mark nodded "They let the bastard go so Carter and I are going to make sure he doesn't get away with what he did to Elizabeth and that he never has the chance to hurt her again."  
  
Peter sat down next to Carter. "Count me in" he said. Mark and Carter looked at him. "Are you sure" they asked. Peter nodded. "Yes I'm sure Elizabeth is one of my closest friends I care about her there's no way this guy is getting away with what he did to her" Mark and Carter smiled "Great welcome aboard" The three men started to talk and plan their revenge against Dean Rollins.  
  
Will Peter, Mark, and Carter find Dean Rollins? Will Reggie show up before they do something drastic? How will this effect Elizabeth? Find out in Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge.........Coming Soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
